The Cold Center
by Rainy2
Summary: It happens when you distance yourself from humanity, and place yourself in a cold dreary world. Only one can help you, will Jack let Riddick help? And how will he do it?-yummy Riddick/Jack-not quite sure what will be going on, this is apt to change later
1. Coming

Disclaiming Thingy- Riddick is in my closet! He`s mine all mine! W00t! yes, I speak lies, all lies, even this story is a lie, but you expected that didn`t you? Of course you did ^-^ anyways, no he`s not in my closet, in fact, I`ve only seen him on tv -sob-  
  
I admit, I`m a virgin at fanfics  
  
  
  
The cargo shuttle shuddered to a halt; Jacks eyes peered up at the air locked door that slowly opened an air-dispersing slide. Stowing away on a ship was nothing new to her nomadic life that she had taken up after leaving Iman. He had been kind enough to offer his house hold to her, yet her passed experiences told her that it wouldn't work out. Jack had been moving about for at least five years now, she knew the routine. Huddled in a corner she awaited for the, so often seen, moment to slip away like a ghost.  
  
Slowly, the workers grabbed boxes of all sorts, every so often nearly chancing upon the hidden Jack. Craftily she didn`t even blink as the men's eyes swept over her stone-like figure.  
  
Finally, as if it had been ages since they first opened the doors, the workers had taken a brake, unkemptly living the door open.  
  
Grabbing her only luggage, a small bag containing little more than the necessities, she warily exited the belly of the shuttle.  
  
Fools, she thought amusedly to herself, works every time, you`d think they would have caught on by now..  
  
As if it were normal, Jack walked around to the exit of the station, pondering on where she would find cash and a place to stay. Slowly her mind traced along her past jobs, the simple small restaurant, corner store, other tiny businesses, then changed to possibilities of living quarters. She was willing to sleep in a darkened alley, out on the street was nothing new to the expert nomad. Without her will, her muses turned abruptly.  
  
How did Riddick live before he was what he is now? Where is he?  
  
She caught herself before her thoughts continued, cursing herself for such carelessness overtaking her. She learned what she could with the little time spent with Riddick and went on her separate ways. So far she mastered his cool, calm outer physique, hard emotions, and was quick to catch on to just how to not let any person read you like a book. It was like she was reforming herself to be 'just like daddy' only her infatuation was that of a little schoolgirl creaming over the boy next door. She tried futily to not think of him, attempting to convince herself that she would never have the chance to gaze upon his finely chiseled features ever again. Trying so hard to walk through life without her mind stumbling onto the picture that has now become a scar in the back of her mind.  
  
Dusk was now washing over the city that she had made her way into. Pack swaying from her hand as she stepped onto the slightly crowded walkway, she melded into the secondary street, into the faceless crowd of the normal people.  
  
Just like all the other times, the plan was laid out permanently in her mind: First find a place to work, alternately, pickpocket, preferably work. Second, search out a place to sleep, alternately, stay out on the streets, hopeful of finding a place to stay.  
  
Always, those were the options. One or two, high or low. So here she was again, same scenario, different city. The unfortunate by choice, out making her way through the unforgiving life that was laid out before her. Somehow it was better that her mind was distracted, rather than having free time at Imans place, able to think about Riddick, he who plagued she.  
  
Quickly, she came upon her first option. A quaint little diner on the sidewalk. A few people entered and exited. I looked nice enough, yet small enough to take on workers from the street. Her first chance at not living on the street was accompanied by a plump woman.  
  
This should be easy enough, she`ll take me in right off.  
  
Expertly, her smirk changed to a look of vulnerability. She forced her hands to fidget, taking on the expression of nervousness. Her voice was sweet, and small, like that of a small child, attempting to con a parent into giving up a cookie.  
  
"M'am? You wouldn`t happen to be accepting workers? Maybe a waitress?"  
  
She quickly added on..  
  
"I`m a real people- person, or so I`m told.."  
  
It was like honey, sweet and satisfactory, the woman fell for the act, 'graciously' allowing her to work. Jack smiled a big..fake..smile and went to work immediately. How simple commoners were to fool. With little more than a second to tie on the apron, Jack was out waiting on tables. Other than herself there was only one other waitresses: A small black haired girl that must have been no more than fifteen. She didn`t seem much of a conversationist; all the better, she didn`t need be near someone that was willing to make friends. Out of all the people she knew, she only had two people that she could actually call friends, the others were lost in her whirlwind of a life. Those two happened to be the same she nearly lost her life with; Riddick and Iman.  
  
"Excuse me? Hello? I`m ready..Hello?"  
  
The tone of a slightly irritated voice echoed in her mind, yet took more than a second to click. Abruptly she was pulled from her reflection that was pulling her back onto that awful planet. Slight thankfulness was replaced when she saw the irate face of a middle-aged man. Being blessed with a skill that allowed you to cut someone down without them even noticing till you walked off was something very useful and she used it quite often, which Jack would demonstrate now.  
  
"I`m very sorry, sir, what would you like"  
  
Her voice was overly sweet, intoxicated with silk and cream, she slightly bowed into his face, the comm. Register, which would be used to take his order poised close to her chest. The smile that alighted her face just reeked with fake politeness, intended so that he would remember her later on, and just what she did to him.  
  
"I want a large 'burger and tries with a medium coffee.."  
  
His tone knowingly mimicked hers, yet Jack could easily read that she made him uncomfortable. Another trait borrowed from Riddick, she could easily pick down any man that obstructed her path, physically and mentally.  
  
"Very well, sir, I`ll be right back."  
  
Jack continued with the masquerade, punching in his order with an accented punch on the last button with an even more disgustingly sweet model-like smile. She chipperly walked away, turning on her hill as she did so, heading for the opening behind the counter. She thrust the small computer into the receiver, waiting for the food to come. One hand supported her wait on the counter, rapping irritably whilst the over was perched on her hip. Angry glares sent man people baking away from her. Soon enough, a light appeared on a small button, alerting her that the food was ready. She jabbed at it, resulting in a panel to slide away and the food slowly made its way up, holder and all. She snatched it up and stalked towards the table and recipient of the food. Her smile washed away any sign of loathing for the man, yet he had already seen that she wasn`t one to be messed with and stammered a thank you. Just as Jack was heading away from the table, a chill trekked up her back, causing hair to stand up on her neck and arms. The familiar aura wafted to her, causing a twisting a turning in her stomach as butterflies performed a ballad. A dark brutal dance that pained her to the very core. That ravaged her mind and pulled her into black bliss.  
  
This..him..what's..he doing..here..I  
  
Shock waves were racing to her mind, falling to her legs, attempting to make her turn and face the origin of the emotions that were wracking her conscience, yet no feedback, so, no movement.  
  
After so long..what do I do?  
  
Ultimately she realized that the silly schoolgirl infatuation had obviously grown. Finally after a few seconds she had commanded her legs to move, yet upon that thought a towering form passed her. The oh so familiar scent flowed under her nose and wrapped around her body, implanting the aroma in her mind yet again, replacing the old. Unfortunately she had turned the wrong way, disallowing him to catch sight of her face. It was obvious that he wouldn`t remember her from the back since she allowed her hair to grow since cutting it.  
  
Upon entering the small café, Riddick knew something of interest was in here, the very feel had tainted his mind, teasing him to enter. Instinct may it be, he knew that he had to investigate.  
  
Jack beat the black haired girl to the table, she approached from behind. Lethargically Riddick turned his head, barely looking over his shoulder, yet it was enough to alert Jack of his intentions, in a soft sashay she was on the opposite, disallowing him to view her. A wicked expression played her face "And how may I help you today..?"  
  
She made no attempt to mask her voice, slowing her pace all the more, coming up on his side. Riddick recognized it exactly, skillfully hiding any sides of surprise, yet Jack could tell by the way he minutely hardened his posture, he did it nearly every time he was hiding some sort of emotion, which seemed to be often.  
  
"I don`t know, what do ya got?"  
  
A brisk wave of reassurance hit Jack hard and quick, nearly causing her to lose her pose and pushed tears to her eyes, yet she refused them to victory of falling. How could he just walk in here and talk like her never left? Was it just her obsession that made her think that she would be of any importance to him? Clearing her thought, making sure that she didn`t sound any different, she continued.  
  
"We have many things, sir, you may take this menu and decide, perhaps I will come back when you`re finished."  
  
Her tone was strictly professional, nearly making a smile appear on Riddicks face, yet it was hidden, much like everything else, beaten down and reigned, never to be seen, only to be felt. Riddick accepted the menu without looking up at Jack. He knew it may hurt her, but if anyone of importance were to chance onto the scene and see him conversing with any person, they would immediately take her. He barely stole a glimpse, yet it was enough to prove that she had indeed grown, and grow she did, curves and walk of finest of women. Something more, though, clouded her physique, familiar, yet distant, a shell if you may, like she was hiding. Apart from the world and those around her, like she had stolen herself away and kept others from her. A shadowy gloom replaced the once lively girl that had tried so hard to be just like him. Something had obviously changed.  
  
Jack could barely hold herself back from running back to him, the one that had rimmed her thoughts for too long. She knew this game, want would turn into hate, and she would detest him for being what he was. She played it so often that it bruised her inside, yet she knew that in order to remain how she was, she must attain she composer and go on. Still, she wanted, needed, to go back to him. Within a matter of seconds Riddick was waving her over. All too quickly she was at his table, standing on the side, peering down, awaiting his order.  
  
"You don`t suppose the coffee here is any good, do you?"  
  
Riddick made the mistake of looking up at Jack. It was obvious, even through her attempts to mask it; she clearly wanted to do more than take his order. Pain stung behind her stone mask, scratching and tearing behind her dark green eyes, which seemed to have grown cold in a matter a seconds upon seeing him look up at her.  
  
"It`s.fine.."  
  
Jacks tone, though cold and monotonous, still retained a form of regal. Time and again she bit back words that wanted to flow freely, yet she wouldn`t allow it. She had tried too hard to hide her emotions, much like him, yet it troubled her. She never knew it would be so difficult to leash one of the most powerful things that was bestowed to her. How did he do it so well? This, the ultimate test so far, was one of the hardest things that she put herself through, and he was, not doing a damned thing.  
  
"Fine, I`ll have it dark.."  
  
Calmness still swept over him as he handed the translucent menu to Jack, yet slipping with it a small piece of paper that he pushed against her finger. Jacks facial expressions nearly lept with uncontrolled excitement, knowing that this must have been some sort of sign, yet she still restrained all of it with oncoming expertise. Nonchalantly, she pushed the paper into her pants pocket.  
  
"Very well"  
  
The very tip of her mouth twitched upward, yet was quickly stowed away, Riddick saw, yet turned away with nothing more. Returning, Jacks mind swam with all sorts of questions yet she couldn`t concentrate on one long enough to answer it. On the outside it was as if nothing happened, yet all the while, her insides were dancing away to the melodic beat of the childhood infatuation, yet upgraded more than a few notches. Black, dreary monotony's form of a ballad that is. Years of no emotion had taken its toll, yet all for the better she thought. It was better that she had trained herself to be like this, much better. How foolish I am to think such thoughts, he only remembers me as but a child, it`s nothing. Jack told herself this over and over again till she truly believed it. Upon returning with the coffee nothing was exchanged.  
  
The storeowner approached with a small computer, informing her that she had done enough and her shift was over. The second waitress was already on her way out. Taking her card she pushed it through the slit on the side of the computer, updating her system with money. Jack nodded and went into the back to put the apron away. While coming out she noticed that Riddick was already gone, the nearly full coffee cup sitting on the table. Stone cold, nothing of her appearance changed, inside, it was nearly the same, she didn`t even acknowledge this much.  
  
Walking out of café, it was well into the night. The busy diner must have left her dead to what was going on outside. Pushing her hands into her pockets, Jack set her mind onto what Riddick had planned. Absently pulling the piece of paper out of her pocket, she read quickly.  
  
The alley between Insomnia and Elcipe  
  
True she had only been her half a day, yet she recognized the one of the building. The Elcipe was brilliantly decorated with strange mirrors and bright colors, so Insomnia must have been the duller building beside it. Easy enough, it was on the same street, just down a bit.  
  
Even at the later hours of the night the sidewalks were still a bit crowded, and made Jack wonder just how people got around during rush hour. She obviously must have missed it. Only a few buildings down she found the infamous build Elcipe. Insomnia was on the further side. The anticipation was causing Jacks stomach to rip into shreds, she didn`t know how long she would be able to hold herself back from leaping into Riddicks arms to moment she saw him. Rounding the corner, she immediately stepped into darkness. Ah, just how Riddick liked it, dark and scary, this must have been the way he killed all those people.  
  
"Took you long enough.."  
  
The voice was frighteningly proverbial, shaking Jack to the bone and threatening to disperse of her well-laid mask. The shine of his eyes was now visible as he walked closer. Under his gaze she felt as if he was pulling each and every thread of her security blanket, and she liked it. His careful scrutiny, over powering, comforting, and scary all at the same time, excited Jack in way that noone else had before.  
  
"You`re so kind after so long, haven`t changed a bit."  
  
Her tone matched that of cold sarcasm, Riddick caught on instantly. His eyes traced her form, the out-like on her frame easily seen through slightly dirty, thin clothing that adorned her body. The clothes made no difference, she was noticeably beautiful nonetheless. So different from the last time he laid eyes on her, it was as if it wasn`t the same person, even the air about her flowed a different way. Yet he knew it was her, the same face, same talk, it must have been her. Jack was careful with everything, even down to how she stood before him. It was impossible to see what he was thinking, yet the eerie gleam on his eyes gave way the fact that it wasn't her face he was looking at. The tip of her mouth curved in satisfaction that he was apparently pleased with the way she looked.  
  
"Now now, no need to be like that, I know there`s some explaining to do.." "You bet your ass there is some, and you'd better get started.."  
  
A ghostly smile lit Riddicks face with her fiery comment, relieved that she didn`t truly lock herself away. All the while though, he knew that that was a possibility, and something urged him to make sure it didn`t happen. 


	2. BlackHole Creatation

Disclaimer: HE`s in my house! Tied under my bed with a gab in his mouth, I`ve captured Vin Diesel. Yes, yes, I know, obsessive compulsive disorder. But hey, if YOU had the chance? Lol`s, Pitch Black wasn`t my idea.. -.-  
  
  
  
Cold, Distant, many things could describe it.. This dreary place that I`ve hidden myself into.. Chained down into the depths of this lost world. Yet I know where I am, And I know what I`ve done. I voluntarily swallowed the key.  
  
I`m setting myself away from society, Just like him, Always, Just like him, I want to prove that I can do it.  
  
So I stay here in the blackened, morbid world That I, myself created. Ignoring any signs of help.  
  
Jack stared with cold eyes at the man before her. Nearly resenting him with the way her tantalized her. Even if it was her chaotic thoughts that made her do it, it was him to begin with. Then there was him himself. Masterfully pieced together like some perfect jig saw puzzle, and she couldn`t help but love him. Love? Was that what it was? Must have been with the way he clouded her thoughts and distorted her thinking patterns.  
  
"Fine, I`ve been noticing some people, they`ve been on every planet that I`ve moved to, and I can`t seem to shake them."  
  
"Is there a reason you`re trying to get me involved..?"  
  
She knew she didn`t mean those words, yet a million possibilities flooded her mind of how it could be her fault if these people had damaging thoughts. How she would unknowingly lead them to him, or they could very well force her. If they tried, she would simply kill herself in the act.  
  
"No, that`s why I slipped you the paper instead of looking like I knew you."  
  
Jack couldn`t help but take a step closer, attempting to get a better look, her brows creased and eyes squinted in the dark, peering up at the reflecting gaze that appeared reddish pink in the dark. Riddick held his breathe when seeing her cold gaze looking up at him, he couldn`t believe how much she'd changed since the last time he'd layed eyes on her. So, how might one say, womanly. With all the curves that one could anatomically possess. He nearly unknowingly begin to reach out in the dark. She was close; nearly close enough to fell the breath. Riddicks face remained an unreadable mask, unsure of whether she could see him or not, yet he was able to see every inch, nearly wishing there were some way to get x-ray vision in the reflectors, maybe one day he'd be able to see through feminine clothing, such dirty thoughts that he possessed, yet loved every minute of them.  
  
Jacks heart pounded in her ears, still attempting to remain unreadable. She knew he'd one day be able to read her thoughts if she let her guard down, yet who was to say she'd ever see him again. Nearly shamefully, she attempts to think up an excuse to make sure that she would stay with him. Even in her jumbled thoughts, her hand began to rise to his face. Still she was nearly unable to depict his features in the ally way.  
  
Slowly, Riddicks fingers brushed the thin shirt that clung limply onto her torso. Jacks hand shot back to her side, trying not to show signs of emotion, yet she could barely hold back tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't help but want to leave with him. Her life had been shit since she walked away from Imams home and here was her chance, she couldn`t fathom what would happen when he left. He so damned confused her, hated, and loved him at the same time, and he had no idea what was going on with her.  
  
"Take me with you"  
  
Her voice choked as she forced it through her lips, she sounded raspy as she tried, nearly futilely, to speak. It came in a small whisper that barely touched Riddicks ears. Slowly, her ice wall begins to crack. So much pressure she put upon it, it was no wonder that all these years it grew so thick, and now, finally, with a single appearance by a long lost friend, no, unknown love, it shrinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, I want to go with you, you..can`t realize.."  
  
I singular tear escaped as her eyes were cast down, no longer was she able to look at him.  
  
"I'm sure I could.."  
  
Again, her wall grew, defense came to its height. How? How would he know? It's been hell and he wasn't even here. He couldn't begin to grasp the shit I've been through.  
  
"No, you wouldn't, you can't, it's impossible, and..and.."  
  
She could feel the overflow begin, slow at first. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer. She'd been waiting, ever so long and here he was, right in front of her. She wouldn't even try to close the gate on what she was about to let loose. Her tone even surprised her, angry, filled with hate after years of sojourning across the galaxy, alone, always alone.  
  
"And you weren't even there to help me! I`ve been a homeless wreck since I left and I`ve been through so much shit that I've hidden everything, everything from everyone!. Why?! Why weren't you there when I needed you the most?"  
  
Tears were streaming down her face, down she went, crumbled into a piteous heap that she was afraid to fall into for so long, and there she was. Down at his feet like a small child, but suddenly she didn't care. No longer was she able to control. Although something in the back of her mind was still holding the chains, getting ready to pull her back. It was she.  
  
Riddick bent down, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her into his arms. Looking down as she sobbed into his shirt, he realized, truly there must have been something that made her like this. Surely she wouldn't it to herself. A tinge of an emotion that had been locked away was abruptly, unexpectedly released. It remained anonymous.  
  
Jack had fallen into an exhausted, dreamless sleep. She hadn't truly expected to open the floodgate, and after about thirty minutes of uncontrolled weeping she played herself out. Riddick, carefully, took her to the nearby spacestation that she only recently been at, and down to his spaceship that was settled there. Paranoia was everywhere to him, and he couldn't help but repeatedly look over both shoulders as he walked down the window framed hall.  
  
By the time Jack had woken they were already in the cosmos. The far off sound of the hyper drive was evident in the quarters that she was placed in. It took a second for her to get her bearings before her heart leapt into her throat. Excitement, fright, and wonderment clouded her thoughts, disabling any true plans to be ployed on just what she was going to do upon exiting the caller cabin. When pushing down the covers she realized she was wrapped in a robe, her original clothing casted to the side of the room, no care, apparently given, to folding, yet they did look strikingly cleaner. Before they were dingy, sticky, and all out filthy, reeked with more than a couple of days of no deodorant. Suddenly a flash of anger hit her. Where did he get the right to undress -her-?!  
  
Light green eyes abruptly turned steely and darker as she stormed from the cabin. Riddick was positioned on a small booth, legs thrown onto the table, one over the other. His eyes never trailed from the flex screen he was observing.  
  
"You have some explaining to do."  
  
Her voice smoothly, yet dangerously cool, flowed to his ears. Taking another second to look at the screen, Riddicks eyes strayed to her face. Anger was evident in ever corner that she displayed.  
  
"More? I thought you wanted me to take you.."  
  
His tone purposely didn`t hide the sarcasm.  
  
"Not that, Bitch, undressing me without my permission!"  
  
"Sorry, you stank.."  
  
Jacks eyes revealed a more dangerous glare that amused Riddick, pissing Jack off even more.  
  
"I suggest a bath is in order, I`m sure it would be appreciated by both parties."  
  
Riddick gave a wry smirk before returning to the screen. Jack stomped away, turning and entering the shower. Ah, hot water, such a luxury. It had been a while since she enjoyed a steamy shower, though a bath would be even better, yet there was none on the ship. Without more thought put to it, Jack turned the water and let it slide down her body, mostly hot water, trying to get the want out of her system.  
  
The water was audible running through the pipes, and curiosity was evident to Riddick. He tried not to take advantage of Jack, not looking at anything in particular whilst undressing her, holding back the want to caress the ivory skin that was displayed. Even if instinct told him to, he held back, quickly slipping the filthy clothing off and pushing her into the robe. Even now he cursed himself for not peaking. Damn morals.. I`ve seen it before, nothing special this time.. Even with his chidings, he still couldn`t help himself. His mind strayed back to earlier that night. What had possessed him then to actually reach out like that? A need to touch her then and there. Childish, he told himself, it`s nothing different from all the other ladies he had been with. Those who threw themselves at him. Finding him the tall dark and mysterious type of guy. And now, sweet little innocent Jack, all grown up and drawing him to her. He knew it would be dangerous bringing her along.  
  
Jacks mind run over and over again with the same thought. Breaking down like that, weakness, weakness. It bounced back and forth, over and over again. The chains were drawn tighter, pulling her closer to obsidian depths. It must be fixed. Weakness is a problem and must be eliminated. Another layer was added to Jacks aura, something more that would keep her from society. A cold distinct proof that she wasn't the normal person walking on the street. After reveling into the luxury of hot water she exited and realized that there weren't any towels available. Strange, I could have sworn I saw one..Jacks brows creased in slight confusion. Riddick smirked evilly to himself. Genius, genius it was to steal the towel. He would soon be getting another chance to correct his mistake.  
  
"Riddick! I know what you do did! Bring it back!"  
  
Riddick smirked, and slowly made his way to the bathroom, at first thinking if it would be a good idea take off his shirt. In the end, the shirt remained on. As soon as he pushed the button to open the bathroom door, along with a billow of steam came the strangest chill. It rolled over his back and down his spine, making his stomach twist. Unfortunatly the room had too much steam to be able to really see anything of interest, only the out-line of her bare body.  
  
"Bitch.., leave it on the sink.."  
  
Jack mumbled, irritancy could be detected, yet again, amusing Riddick.  
  
"You're a very angry girl, ya know that?"  
  
"Ya, I know, you don`t have to make yourself look like an ass, if you wanted a peek all you had to do was ask.."  
  
Jacks comment surprised Riddick, completely emptying his mind of possible comebacks. With the regular hoe on the street, it would have been so much more easier, yet this, this is Jack! The girl that once looked up to him like a mentor, and her she is, offering herself.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
Riddick found it difficult to find his voice.  
  
"No! Now hurry up and get out.. I would have thought your sights were filled the first time.."  
  
Her voice mumbled again. It was easy to tell that her hands her placed on her hips.  
  
  
  
Close? Maybe..Short? Maybe..can`t tell -.- Ok so, I`ve ran it over my mind and realized how easy it is to get Jack into Riddicks pants. Yet, I know most of you wouldn`t like that, so tell me, NC-17 or no? 


	3. Breaking The Barrier

Emotions, expressions, they're harder to feel every time. These chains, self-made, that I've strapped around my wrists. It's as if this protective bubble that I've placed myself in has now become my prison. What if I've forgotten? Forgotten how to feel, how to care. How could I have let things go so terribly wrong? Careless, I can always blame myself, but then I'd look like I was wallowing in self-pity. Like I was someone who would do that. Ha, how lowly of an act. I can't regret, less be lost, thrown even further with my need to be a brick building. I won't ask for help, or even hint of it. I'm to do this by myself.  
  
Jack, cleaned and smelling normal once again, stepped out of her room, draped in an overly large shirt and boxers. Riddick had deemed her last pair of clothing 'trash' and tossed them down the disposable waste. Well, true they did seem to have a drifting scent that may never go away, yet it was her clothing, the last pair that she still held on to since.. Her thoughts trailed away, recognizing just where her musing was taking her. Again, she found something that would need to be fixed, and chains that would need to be tightened.  
  
Her mental abuse had become subconscious. No longer was she realizing just what was happening, and what she was doing.  
  
"Ah, now see, freshness." Jack held onto the boxers, fearful that they may slip off at any time.  
  
"You can stop now. I really need my own clothing, you and your burly self- fitting clothing really don't fit.."  
  
Slight embarrassment started to show on her face, appearing in a light tinge of pink over her nose. The shirt may have come down to her knees, yet she refused to walk around without something around her waist.  
  
"We can stop at the next planet.. I'll need to go by myself though, I'm sure those guys are still following.."  
  
"You sure you know what to get? I can handle myself ya know, it's not like I haven't fought before.."  
  
Jack shot a glare, he must be thinking I'm still just a child..  
  
"No, it's not that, they'd get suspicious seeing you here.."  
  
Riddick climbed from the booth, heading for a cabinet, starting to feel uncomfortable under her icy gaze. Something's wrong, I know it, it must be her. He fumbled in the cabinet for a second before pulling out a box of what looked like cereal. By the time her returned to the booth she was already there, peering up and waiting for food.  
  
Thankful of not having to hold up the boxers, Jack found it amusing of the cereal he had. Greatly contradicting his usual 'bad boy' stereotype, 'Twix' just didn't seem to fit him. Riddick saw the small smile that Jack was showing off. It was forever since he saw that smile, and even now, it had changed along with everything else about her. He was constantly holding back questions that wanted to spill out, but if he said too much, she might just clam up and never say anything else to him again.  
  
"What?" Riddicks amused voice questioned the playful grin Jack published, this must be rare, I'll have to indulge.  
  
"Do you..enjoy..the rabbit?"  
  
Riddick peered at the box, seeing the happy little bunny placed there.  
  
"Just because I've murdered dozens of people doesn't mean I can't enjoy rabbit-made cereal does it?"  
  
"Well, no, it's just, I always thought of you as a 'Count Chocula' type of guy, or maybe your very own cereal, Murders 'n Flakes."  
  
Riddick shot a rare, playful glare before pouring his bowl and passing it to her. As she was grabbing it from him it slipped, spilling over the table and onto the ground. Jack shot up from the booth, her outer self began to panic, yet memories raced to past scenes. A hand of steel, spilled dish of dinner, dark rooms, bruised skin, and tears, so many tears.  
  
Riddick had already stood up, slightly confused at the way Jack had suddenly turned from a happy person to suddenly freezing in place. A chill ran down his spine in a sudden wave, as if it was seeping from Jack. He already had the table brushed off when Jack let out an outburst. He reached over, grabbing her shoulder, attempting to wake her.  
  
"No! Get away! I said I was sorry!" She ran into her room. Riddick got a picture of the younger Jack, a memory of when he said he was leaving. He knew it would hurt her, knew that he was something more than just a friend when he made the decision, but just as well, he knew things would be worse if he stayed. Jack did the same thing when he picked up he bag of belongings. Tears fell; leaving a salty trail to the room Imam gave her.  
  
This time he knew there was some explanation, this time on her part. Reaching for the button to open the door, he stopped; thinking it would be better if she herself let him in. Who knows, it would probably be worse if he just walked right in in the middle of her breakdown.  
  
Plagues, bad karma for the things I've done. That's what they are. These memories, why can't I forget them? He brought it down on himself; he never should have touched me. Another wave of memories slammed into Jack like a nightmarish title wave, a tsunami of morbid remnants of a hellish past that refused to wash away.  
  
A tiny child, long brown hair, big green eyes - a dark figure, looming behind - A hand - Spilled food - A bruise - A tear - A gun - A loud shot - A scream, another - Panting breathes and new life began.  
  
Finally they stopped, and Jack lay against the pillow. With that entire out she felt a tiny bit better. He probably thinks I'm a freak now..Oh well..  
  
"Jack?" Riddicks voice came through the small intercom, worriment laced his tone.  
  
Jack robbed her swollen eyes; she didn't want to deal with it right now. She didn't want to have to say anything; maybe he'll just go away if I don't say anything.  
  
"Jack, let me help."  
  
Help? How could he help?  
  
"You can't.." Jacks voice came out in a pitiful sob, it hurt her to refuse something that an inner voice called out for, yet another beat down. A war, yes, that was the best way to describe it. Two ghosts battling it out, Jack was the battlefield, the tool, and the prize.  
  
"I can, just let me."  
  
I can? Can what? What am I saying? I've never given psychological help before. But she needs me; before she sinks too deep into, well, whatever she's doing to herself. There was a long pause, an eerie silence and the sound of the door sliding open.  
  
She looked broken. Like some toy discarded because it was used too much, was dirty and ripped apart, then thrown into the trash. Her face was red with the stain of tears, and already it looked like fresh ones were ready to fall. Her gaze was left off to the side, too shameful to look up. Broken may have been too light of a word to describe the matted mess that stood there.  
  
"It was dark." Jacks voice came in a hushed tone, it was obvious she was holding back sobs. Her airy whisper was just barely audible. Riddick guided her to the bed, pulling her down, since she wasn't doing anything herself by now. Busy, he figured, holding things back.  
  
"And quiet, I hid in the corner of my room, or actually, a closet that was called my room."  
  
Riddick winced; it must have been hell on that planet then, being pushed into the cave. And to think he thought of leaving her there. Silent tears were allowed to fall, no sobs, whines, or noise, just tears.  
  
"He came, following my heartbeat, and he found me.."  
  
Longer streams fell down Jacks flushed cheeks, her brows knitted together. Riddick started to touch her, yet the sudden change of tone held him back.  
  
"And I shot him, thinking about everything he did to me, I shot him. That bastard! He killed me! He killed me then!" Jack fell onto Riddick, pounding his chest and letting everything go. The salty tears stained his top as the watery excess drained from her like she was ringing a towel.  
  
Riddick, quite shocked to learn this sudden bit of news didn't try to stop her till his torso began to become tender, then only her was barely holding her back.  
  
"It's..ok.." Well, not the best words since murder was indeed against the law, yet it was all that would come out, to at least to try to calm the wrecked girl.  
  
A car crash was another way to describe it. Suddenly hitting that icy wall that had barricaded her for so long, yet there was something different this time. A figure could be seen through the ice. Distorted maybe, but all she could hope for was that it was Riddick. Standing there, looking through the ice that she had just completed running into. Please, please let that be.  
  
Jacks nose began to ache as she continuously rubbed it against the unmoving Riddick. Safety was all she felt as he wrapped his burly arms around her. Security with chains, the same that had held her down, and that she allowed. All along though, she knew that as soon as he let go, the slack would be pulled up. At least this was the beginning; already she could feel her heart sinking back into the dreary depths. There was still time to fix this horrible mistake that her subconscious allowed.  
  
"I will help, I promise."  
  
Riddicks voice melded into her minds eye, wrapping a security blanket and letting her drift into a river of dreams. For the first time in about five years, comforting thoughts led her through the night of pure reveries.  
  
  
  
I know this one is short, yet I'm still getting acquainted with this story line. Nc-17 won't be put in less I believe it will improve the story, although I think I'll be able to get through without being tempted. ;) I saw on a tabloid saying Vin Diesel was gay! Those idiots! .-would tear it up, but didn't won't to pay for it-. Stupid people.. -.- 


	4. In The End

By the time Jack had risen from her second exhaust cause sleep, she could tell that the ship had landed. Curious, and forgetful that she had been the one to ask them do to so for clothing, she walked out of the cabin and into an unfamiliar man. A reflex caused her to land a punch on his face.  
  
"Ack! It's me!"  
  
Riddicks voice called into the air, surprising Jack into giving a blank stare at the fallen man that was crouched down against the wall.  
  
"Jeeze you have a strong arm." Riddick held the side of his head whilst attempting to stand.  
  
"S-sorry, you scared me..what -are- you wearing?"  
  
Riddick was cloaked in black, topped with a blond wig. In his new wardrobe, he seemed intimidating to Jack when he stood. Apparently all of the strange clothing just didn't seem to fit him, sending chills across Jacks body. Frightening since it seemed like an entirely different man.  
  
"It's a disguise, I don't want anyone to recognize me when I go for your clothes. I have a lot of..'old friends' here."  
  
"You're taking me with, right?"  
  
Jacks face hardened into an impenetrable mask, frustrating Riddick, since he was so used to being able to tell what everybody around him was feeling. He didn't quite like having secrets kept, yet it did provide him with a challenge, and that was what made things interesting. Even if it was against his first decision, with nobody being able to distinguish him, it should be safe.  
  
Riddick sighed, "Sure, though you don't exactly have anything to wear, expect..well.."  
  
"I'm fine, anyways, I'll change when we get the first pair of clothes.."  
  
A knot disappeared from Jacks stomach, releasing pressure almost is what it felt like.  
  
Truly it had been a while since she actually shopped, and starting at one crowded mall was overwhelming. Jack clung to Riddick like she might be swept away by sudden waves of faceless people. She didn't care about the stares as much as she thought she would have, even if half the time Riddicks boxers were making their way down. At all times, at least one arm was wrapped around his. Strange how pictures were stirred at the scene, Riddick pulling her through an unfavorable situation. The situation being the people, and Riddick being her lifeline. She was utterly comfortable holding on to him in the midst of the ocean-like humans passing by.  
  
Finally, Riddick paused by a store, looking down at Jack to see if she approved. Looking in, most of the products were black. Jack eagerly nodded her head, entering, and exiting with a bag full of items, and Riddick with only a fourth of his ballet.  
  
"Didn't expect a shirt to cost over twenty dollars.." Riddick mumbled.  
  
"Let's go to the bathroom, in need to change, I'm tired of holding these boxers up.." Jack growled, pulling Riddick in the direction that the bathroom was hopefully in. After about ten minutes of searching, Riddick found the much-desired restroom. The scowling, tentative Jack entered. A woman eyed Jack as she headed for a stall. Upon coming out, clad in the new clothing, Jack sighed in relief that she still wasn't there, she wasn't sure what to do in a situation such as that.  
  
"'K, lets go.." Jack pulled on Riddicks arm, harder even when she caught a glimpse of the woman again. She didn't say anything, thinking it might anger Riddick, seeing that she was careless in letting someone on to him or her. Pulling Riddick through this time surprised him. Something must be wrong, even her face was proof of that.  
  
"Excuse me, 'mam?" A hand reached out, grabbing Jacks arms. She whirled around, facing the woman that had followed her, "I think I should look through your bags.."  
  
Riddick didn't even start at the strange person, yet Jack was obviously anxious, even her stature had changed in the last ten minutes. Jack looked up at Riddick, questioning on what she should do. Without waiting for any sign of an answer the woman grabbed the bag from her hands, scanning each of the tags, even twirling Jack around to test the clothing that adorned her.  
  
"Sorry 'mam, just checking.." The woman left without another word, leaving Riddick with questions, and Jack one more knot aching in her stomach.  
  
"Was that what you were so disturbed about?" Riddicks rough voice was edged with amusement. Jack glared up at him, obviously still worked up about it, and the small crowd around them that had begun to disperse. Riddick wrapped an arm about the upper part of her arm, pulling her towards him.  
  
"As a matter of fact I was, nearly scared enough to run through the mall, thought it was those people that were following you.."  
  
Riddicks blissful mood changed to a bit more serious as the comment brought him to the edge of paranoia again. Jack could feel his body tense as they walked along; frequently she peered up to see if she could read his face, yet the hard mask disallowed any such act.  
  
Jack was a welcome distraction from the constant threat of being followed, and the suspicion for being followed. All the while of walking back to the ship, the pattern of: look around for danger, was changed to: look around for danger, enjoy being next to Jack. It was obviously a change for the good, yet he couldn't stand the thought of her being in danger. And she was obviously in danger when he was around. With little more thought they came upon the ship.  
  
Jack brought the newly bought clothing, pulling it to her nose and enjoying the scent. "Ah, freshly bought clothes, nothing like it.."  
  
Riddick couldn't help but grin when seeing her act so strangely. It -was- different from her usual hidden expressions, and far-off looks. It was nearly like just a small trip outside and changed her world.  
  
"We'll be staying for a little over-night reappears and gas-up.." Riddick had begun the move towards the station that would be fixing the ship. It was little more than a two-minute move. Riddick hadn't seen Jack leave and was surprised when she appeared in totally different clothing.  
  
"Heh, I guess it would be an obvious answer that you are indeed happy?" Riddick, stating more than questioning sat with a large grin on his face, yet was startled by the sudden draft of coldness rolling off of Jack like fog over a cemetery.  
  
Happy was such a strong word to her. Happy was something that was totally out of reach. How could he think see that she was happy? Was it her smile? Did something so foolish as that give off an emotion that hadn't been attained in such a long time? Happy, there is no happiness here.  
  
Yet just for pure amusement she went along with it, "Ya, sure." With that, Jack took her leave, retreating to the cabin that had apparently been hers since she stepped onto the spaceship.  
  
Riddick didn't know what he had done, and was starting to get frustrated. What was he supposed to do? Something must be done, now.  
  
Jack lay sprawled out on the bed, hugging a pillow in quiet contemplation. Completely bemused at why she had been so offended with such a simple comment. Might as well get used to it.  
  
Startled may not be the word to best describe what she felt when Riddick stormed into the room, yet that was nothing compared to the sudden downpour of emotions that hit Jack when he forced his lips onto her own. It was as if opening a freezing room to a hot summer day spent on the 90'sF. Jacks eyes remained open in her bewildered state. By the time Riddick pulled away, she gasped for air.  
  
"Wha-?" Jack searched his face for any sign of an answer, yet wasn't sufficed, and didn't care much when he did it again, this time with less pressure, and a softer touch. Jack ran her hand up the back of Riddicks skull, removing the wig in a swift swipe and returned to gentle caresses. If emotions could have been visible, Jack would have been radiating. Swirling streaks of color would have wrapped and unwrapped around the frail body, offering support. She would have rejected, taking such from the rock- like body of Riddick, who seemed to be becoming more and more soft, inviting. Bursts of bright, tiny lights erupted from each place Riddick touched, like tiny flames upon the cold ice, melting the year's display of cruelty. There would be no background, just swirls of light and color, providing the bed that they lay upon. Crimson streaks would be left behind, marking each area that been eased, warming the cold water and relaxing the spot to comfort, only to be jolted alive by bursts of pain and relieved with pleasure that soon followed. Breaths would come in pants of red and ripples of purple would run down, playfully, the bodies of both. Sparks of orange and yellow danced in a spicy ballad, flowing over the curves of the two. Dark shadows would be replaced with blue and shudders of pink would vibrate in the air, accompanied with many others, like the northern lights. Tranquil colors would then replace those that had dominated. Lavender light and midnight blue swirls would drift into play, slowly leading the two into the night's dreamy bliss.  
  
Riddick was woken by the constant rapping on the metal door. He nearly refused to move, seeing that Jack was so comfortable on his arm that was wrapped around her waist. She didn't move when he did, the only noise she produced with a soft snore. A longer look was taken at her frail body, wrapped in a white shape as he slipped boxers on. He made a note to kill the man that disturbed him.  
  
Something deep inside Riddick tingled, a feeling that something was strange as he pushed the button to open the large door. As it slowly moved downwards his eye caught on a darkened form off to the side, then shifted to the one that was positioned in front of him. It was the mechanic that had done the repairs. He had nearly forgotten, and didn't even realize it last night. He quickly signed the form and ushered him away, his eyes yet again catching the form, yet this time it moved, stealthily away. He automatically knew just what it was and headed to Jack. A nervous pang refused to leave his stomach as he turned into the room.  
  
Jack was shaken awake. She grumbled, attempting to push Riddick away. Unfortunately she had no such luck and groggily sat up. Riddick new he should have signed under a different name. He new it would be a risk to have someone other than himself do the repairs, he new he should have left that night. He new he had made a mistake.  
  
"Jack, listen, there's a problem.."  
  
Jacks eyes shot open, his tone alone sent chills and butterflies through her stomach.  
  
Riddick could barely hold back his usually well-chained emotions yet he could already tell this would be the last time he would see Jack in while. Even if he did escape, it would be too much of a risk to ever try to get back to her.  
  
The sound of the jack being put upon the spaceship rang throughout it; Jack automatically knew what was happening. Her eyes bore into Riddicks, questions of how it happened chimed in her head.  
  
Riddick put a hand upon Jacks cheek, allowing her tears to wet it. He bent down to become level with her face, a sympathetic smile crossing his face, yet all along his eyes showed just as much misery as Jacks. No words could escape either of them as the sounds of blowtorches brought down the heavy ships door. Sounds of the police's voice called through the ship, phrases such as 'they're in here!' reached the ears of the two, yet didn't register as they stared at each other. No acknowledgement was given as the police found their way through Riddicks ship, for in their minds they were drifting in obsidian space where nothing could reach them. Flowing in quiet serenity all along. Men dressed in armor and guns entered the room and pulled Riddicks hands away from Jacks face, he didn't struggle, yet attempted to grasp the last picture of Jack as they put him in cuffs. Jack reached out, a pathetic 'no' called resounded, yet she knew they wouldn't bring him back, to her. An officer looked down at Jack, asking her a question, yet she wasn't paying attention, a longing gaze followed Riddick as they pushed him away from her.  
  
Riddick was forcefully taken off of the ship and into a cops shuttle just as Jack was escorted out and left on the streets. The last she saw was his blackened silhouette through the back of the cop shuttle, driving away into the morning sunrise, forever lost to Jack.  
  
"For I am someone you'll never know, I am someone you'll never see, I am someone you'll never meet, Or perceive, I stand there in the shadows of your eyes, And I am content there." -Anonymous 


End file.
